Heart Beat
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Two men, In the same room, the same feelings for each other and two confessions. Can only mean fluff : Howince.


**Hey! Short fluffy/slash Howince one shot!**

**I know I should be writing Booshchanted and all my others (Booshchanted should be my next update)**

But this idea wouldn't leave my head, Now I've written fluff before but this is my first proper attempt and full on fluff, last time if you remember It was angst at the beginning.

**Disclaimers : I don't own the Boosh, Mr. Barratt and Mr. Fielding do.**

**And Heart belongs to The Pet Shop Boys xD**

**This is dedicated to all the Howince lovers out there! :D (Stars, Violence xD 'speshly you!)**

I walked in through the door of the Nabootique, the bell made a soft jingling behind me. Howard looked up from his news paper he was reading and saw me standing there, I was wearing the most genius summer outfit; blue skinny fit jeans with black stars on them, a yellow smiley face motive tee and plain black converse, pretty genius. I just smiled at Howard and plonked myself on my orange egg seat by the window, Howard sighed.

"What is it this time?" He asked me standing up and grabbing a note pad from inside his patched blazer ( I know its summer and he's wearing that!) He reached for Mr.Pen from stationary village, and turned the plastic cover, which I'd doodled all over with a sharpie, and poised his pen ready for writing, as he did every morning when I was late to work. I sat quietly thinking for a moment and then smirked.

"My duvet came alive and started pelting me with marshmallows, it was a nightmare, my rooms now a sticky white mess." I said smiling.

"Your duvet- y'know what Vince, I believe you." Howard replied, he put away his stationary and returned to his paper, the times or something or other.

I just watched him as he sat scatting, normally I'd shout at him for this but something about it seemed, enticing? The sun shone through the windows and lit up his generic, moustached profile, he looked gorgeous, I began to melt inside, melt; like Nutella.

_Every time I see you something happens to me, like a chain reaction between you and me. My heart starts missing a beat, my heart stops missing a beat, every time._

I looked up from my paper and glanced across at Vince He was just sitting there staring at me, his eyes looking wider than normal ( I didn't think they could actually get any bigger) He noticed me looking at him, returning his stare and he started ravelling his hair around his finger. I watched as he looped his hair round and round, his face looking rather seductive, even if it wasn't intended. I suddenly felt heat flush over my body, I blew upwards I wasn't warn because of the weather outside, I knew I wasn't there was something else radiating heat, namely another source of sunshine, the sunshine kid in the corner.  
Vince was hot.

_If I didn't love you, I'd look around for someone else, but every time I see you I have the same effect. My heart starts missing a beat, my heart starts missing a beat, every time._

I stopped wrapping my hair around my fingers, I already had enough split ends I didn't need more, speaking of my hair I wonder if Leroy has spoke to that hairdresser about a discount. I sighed and picked up Cheekbone and turned to page nine, an article about salvaging Lego and turning it into jewellery, genius. Although I was reading this a thought wouldn't leave me alone, I couldn't help but think about Howard had been feeling the same way as I have been for almost the 13 years we've known each other, I loved him and I wanted him to know, but It wasn't as easy as getting to all the Camden girls, what did he call them?... Camden dolly birds, yeah it's not as easy getting to him as it is getting to one of them.

_Every time I see you something happens to me, like a chain reaction between you and me. My heart starts missing a beat, my heart stops missing a beat, every time._

I sat there reading my newspaper, not reading the words though, other thoughts where flooding into my mind, Vince was the culprit of these thoughts, I didn't know how to tell him I loved him without him thinking I was joking or being perverted, I just couldn't help but look at him and see his black hair sitting on his head like a halo, his blue eyes illuminating his beautiful pointy features and his slim frame setting off the amazing outfits he always wore. He looks beautiful, and I don't. We're beauty and the beast.  
If only he knew. Maybe I should tell him.

_Every time I see you something happens to me, like a chain reaction between you and me. My heart starts missing a beat, my heart stops missing a beat, every time._

I can't stand it any more, looking at him now, his brown hair like smoke, his brown small eyes, his brown moustache, I'm dying for it. I'm just gonna say it, here I go, Vince Noir rock and roll star, about to admit he's gay for Howard. I make that sound like it's a bad thing don't I? Well its not, I'm serious I want him so much. Here goes.  
"Howard I love you!"  
"Vince I love you!"

Wait what was that, did He just say what I think he said?

_I'm in love with you, I mean what I say._

"Howard I love you" Vince just shouted that to me, He loves me and I love him, this is easier than I anticipated. I walked over to Vince sitting by the egg chair and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him upstairs into the flat. I pulled him over to the sofa and threw him down on the sofa, his face was a picture, he looked so scared and yet so happy, gosh he looked so scared; maybe I shouldn't be so rough with him. Pulled him upwards into an embrace and moved closer and closer to his face, or was that his face coming closer to mine? Either way we where face to face, I didn't know what to do and from the look on Vince's face he knew I didn't know what I was doing, he giggled and planted a kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss, I was actually kissing back! My tongue slipping into his mouth, his tongue slipping into mine, oh gosh I hope he didn't mind that I had bacon for breakfast, I forget weather he's a vegetarian or not. Ah forget it, he was kissing me, he loved me.  
He loved _me!_

_I Hear your heartbeat next to me, I'm in love with you; I mean what I say, I'm in love with you and you don't know what it means to be with you._

My tongue slipped down his throat, his tongue slipping into mine, whilst we were caressing each others backs. His moustache rubbed against my bare lip and it tickled, it was soothing actually. I let out small moan; Howard shortly followed me, like in a game of Simon, where you copy the noises on that machine?

Howard pushed me forwards, onto my back and he began to runs his hands up and down my body, we continued our kiss only breaking apart once for air, but I didn't care if he sucked out all the air from my lungs, he could do what ever he liked with my body, he had my heart which meant he had me.

_I Hear your heartbeat next to me, I'm in love with you; I mean what I say, I'm in love with you and you don't know what it means to be with you._

_Heart beat._

_Heart beat._

**Don't you just love me?**

**x**


End file.
